17th Hunger Games
by DistrictSevenTribute
Summary: Follow the Story of 24 Teenagers who must battle to the death until only one remains standing who will it be? Find out and comment to vote for your favorite tribute to win.
1. The Reaping

CH 1-Reapings

 **Murray Leeson, Disrict 6:**

The sound of three year old brother howling downstairs wakes me after a long night of nightmares. The reaping is today and I don't want to be picked because if I am, I most likely won't be returning.

I get in the bath and pour the boiled water into the tub. I scrub my self with the shampoo and get out and dry off.

When I go downstairs I see the usual breakfast, 3 cylinder shaped rolls with a imprinted 6 on them and butter for each of my family members. I guess we should be lucky we have food at all seeing as we are a middle class district.

I eat and drink the water my mother put out.

"Murray you need to get ready for the reaping" my mother says.

I climb up the stairs to get ready. I put on the dress clothes for the reaping.

My mother comes in and attempts to comb my curly blond hair, but she soon abandons it.

I walk downstairs, all my family is still eating.

"I'm going to the square now I'll see you after the reaping" I say.

"Son, It'll be ok". My dad says with a pat on the shoulder.

I give my little brother a hug and tell him I'll see him soon. His crying as I hug my mother and walk out the door towards the square.

 **Isobel Fray, District 6** :

I wait in the 13 year old section of the District 6 town square. I look around for Mala, my best friend. She's 7 people to my left. She looks at me and nods. I know what she means,

Me and her only have 4 slips in the bowl. Safe as usual. I feel bad for the poor kids of the District, they usually get reaped but not always.

Our mayor steps up and begins his long, boring speech about the dark days and how they must never be repeated. "Oh hurry up! Just pick one of the poor kids already" I think.

After he finally finished he introduces our escort. He begins with how it is an honor to represent District 6 and how we should be proud to be here. That's a whole lot of bs. The district is crappy. We have a huge morpholin problem that as corrupted our victors as well.

"Now time to choice one courageous boy and girl to represent District 6 in the 17th Hunger Games. Ladies first"

She walks to the glass ball with every girls name on it. She reaches into the ball and pulls out a slip. She walks back to the microphone and screams the name.

"Patty Orb!" She yells into the microphone.

A 14 year old blind girl walks toward the stage with a stick searching the ground. Her mother is on her knees crying and her father is aloud to help her to the stage.

What I do next I don't even think about but I step out and scream "I volunteer as tribute" before the girl makes it to the stage. The girl lets out a sigh, her mother stands, and her father rushed her back to the crowd.

I look over to my mother and father and expect to see looks of sadness but they are not they are looks of pride.

The family of the blind girl that was reaped raises three finger of their left hand and put them to their mouth and raise them.

What the family did now has spread to the entire population of district six. Everyone in the square is now doing the salute.

The escort continues pulling a name of a 16 year old boy with brown eyes and short curly hair.

We are rushed inside the Justice Building to wait for our families to say goodbye.

District 1 Reapings:

 **Tala Kol, District 1:**

I wake up fast and jump out of my bed into the shower. Today is the day. The day I volunteer for the hunger games.

I comb my jet black hair and have it going straight down my back and I put on a sunset orange dress with matching lipstick.

I walk downstairs and eat breakfast I hug my family as we make our way down to the square. We pass poorer families who have children with no looks of concern. Of course they don't. If they are picked someone will volunteer for them.

We arrive at the square and I make my way to the 17 year old section. I get closest to the stage to make sure no one volunteers instead of me.

The mayor and escort give their speeches and then begin the reaping. The girl that's called isn't even worried because 1 second after the name leaves the escorts mouth I run to the stage and say "I volunteer".

 **Mason Taile, District 1:**

That girl that just volunteered was top of our class. She will be a good to make an alliance with.

The escort reads the name and as soon as she does me and three other boys sprint at the stage. I get there first and say I volunteer.

"There you have ladies and gentlemen. The tributes from district 1, Mason Taile and Tala Kol. Shake hands you two" The escort says. We shake hands and then turn around and we both smile at the camera, letting the other tributes who watch this know we will kill them.


	2. The Trip to the Capital

CH 2: The trip to the Capital

 **Rubin Howard, District 12** :

I sit in the crappy justice building waiting for my friends and family to say goodbye to me because I'm going off to the Hunger Games and probably won't return.

District 12 only has one victor and that win was because everyone forgot about him until the end. I doubt I'll be the next victor and as I think about my most certain death my family comes in.

My little sister is crying and hugging me. My older sister is crying but not as much my little sister. My parents are hugging each other and crying. I know what they all think I'm not coming back.

"Rubin, you've been a good son. I'm sorry this happened to you". My father says. "Thanks dad. It means a lot".

I hug my family and they wish me the best even though they know my fate.

My last visitors is my two best friends. Rynal and Zirba. They both are crying which means a lot because Rynal is the toughest boy in our grade. Zirba has had emotional issues, her brother was chosen to be in the hunger games three years back.

My friends get up to leave but before they do Zirba attacks a peace keeper breaking his neck.

She and Rynal sprint out the door and another peacekeeper closes the door and in the distance I hear two gun shots.

 **Cantra Williams, District 12:**

I hear two gunshots as my best friend Sheila is entering the room.

"What was that?" I ask a peacekeeper.

"Two friends of your District partner killed a peacekeeper. They have been shot and killed"

"Oh my God!" I say to Sheila as the peace keeper leaves the room.

"Cantra you will try to win right". "I'm not sure, Sheila. I've only ever used a knife to butcher meat."

"Just say you will ok" she says to me. "Ok I will"

Just as I say this two peacekeepers escort Sheila out.

I weep in silence and think about how in a week I'll be dead.

The peacekeepers rush us into a car to take us to the train station.

"Are you ok?" I ask Rubin "I'm fine". He says coldly. "No, I know those two gunshots were used on your friends".

This opens him up, he goes on about how it wasn't fair and how we are forced to kill other children for a corrupt governments entertainment.

"I know but if you do the same they will hurt your family". "I know, i just wish we could do something!" "You won't be the first with that thought nor will you be the last. We can only hope one day it gets better" I say as we pull up to the train station.

We wave our goodbyes to he citizens of 12 and board the train heading for the Capital.

 **Josh Gregson, District 8:**

The train pulls out of the District 8 station and I wave goodbye to my home.

I walk to the living space compartment and sit down next to Ari who is wiping her damp face from tears.

"You ok?" I ask.

"Fine, just sad that I won't see 8 again". She responds

"Don't say that"! I yell which makes her jump"

Before she can respond our escort and mentors come in and bombarded us with small talk.

"These are your mentors Trailiana and Mark". Mark will be Joshes mentor and Trailiana will be Ari's.

"This way son" Mark says looking at the door to the next compartment".

We sit in a media room and mark puts in tapes of the past 16 hunger games.

It's now 5 o'clock after all the tapes finish.

"What did you learn from these tapes?" He asks.

"That each arena is different and the good stuffs in the center and the less valuable stuff is towards the end."

"Correct. Tell me, how fast are you?" "Im ok" I say

"Then go for something towards the edge"

"Ok"

"Then let's go eat" he says.

We get up and head to the dining hall and i see the most fabulous dinner I've ever seen.

 **Ari Twig, District 8:**

Josh just got here and he looks as amazed as I was.

They have set out a feast of food consisting of Prime Rib, Mashed Potatoes, Vegetables smothered in melted butter, sweet peas over grilled chucked with a garlic wine sauce over it, and then for desert we have a chocolate lava cake with strawberries.

I dig in as the final plate has been served. The meal tastes amazing. I have to say the capital knows how to live but then I take the complement back as they should have been helping the districts.

After we all have finished we go to the media compartment to watch the reapings.

The program begins with District 1.

The tribute aren't any different than all the other tributes from 1. They volunteered, they are huge and they have the arrogance of a career.

We watch as each tribute is reaped. Only a few stick in my mind, A Vicious looking boy from 4, A girl from 6 who volunteered for a blind girl. A boy from 7 who has huge muscles and looks like he could kill a human without a weapon. And gigantic girl from 10 who must be at least 6'8 and looks like she could snap my neck.

I look scared and tearful which is exactly what I wanted. If the other tributes think I'm weak, they might not target me in the arena. I can't tell a single person about my plan, not even Josh.

We go to bed and I think about my plan and that I hope the careers bought it.

I wake up and make my way to the shower and put it on ice cold to wake me.

I walk out to find a pair of jeans and a white tank top. I put them on and walk to the dining cart.

Everyone is already there and the escort is saying we are arriving at the capital in 15 minutes.

I sit down next to Trailiana and start my breakfast.

I finish my breakfast and I look up to see the most spectacular city I've ever seen. I mean I've seen it on tv but it's so much better in person. To bad in here to die or if actually be excited.

As me and Josh head to the window to look at the city I see Trailiana and Mark slip out of the room.

"I need to use the bathroom" I tell Josh as I follow our mentors out the door.

They enter the media room and I hide right outside the door to eavesdrop.

"I know what you asked me here for, Mark". Trailiana says.

"Then you know what I'm going to ask you. How long do you expect them to last?" He says

"I would like to say till the end but Ari is a nervousness reck. I'd say for her bloodbath and Josh first few days at least".

I run down the hall back to the dining cart and stand next to Josh as we pull into the station.

The mentors come and tell us to follow them. We do and we go to the boarding compartment. The door opens and before we step out in the capital I have one last thought. I'll prove them wrong, I'll survive and show them I'm better than they ever were.


	3. The Tribute Parade

CH 3: The Tribute Parade

Ruley Marks, District 11:

The Capital citizens scream as we ride to the Tribute Center.

"God!" I think could they be any more obnoxious. They are throwing their gold, green, red and orange hands in the air. They look even more ridiculous than they act. I spotted one with hello skin, pink hair that went one foot high, and jewels sewed to her skin. The people of the capital look like goons compared to the overalls we where in 11.

We see all sorts of buildings as we pass, they all tower higher than the clouds themselves. It disgusts me to see them and how if they gave half of what they had to the districts, maybe we wouldn't resent them so much.

I look over to Devon who looks bitter and is flipping every capital citizen that blows kisses at him off.

"That's no way to make friends". I say.

"Well, its good that I'm not trying to make friends with them" he says.

"I know you hate them, I do to but, we need them to sponsor us." I reply

"Why, when you will probably die in the blood bath".

That was to far. I slap him in the face and the capital citizens are applauding, especially the ones he flipped off.

He stares at me then turns forward and goes back to staring at nothing as we enter the tribute center.

Devin Salem, District 11:

That brat! She has no idea what the careers will do to her. She will be the first to die and I bet all my families bread that she will be the first to die.

We split up and head into different rooms, Ruley goes into a door to my left.

I wait inside and 3 funny looking people who I suppose to be my prep-team begin prepping me for the tribute parade.

They strip me and apply a cream to my face that makes it so I won't grow any facial hair.

They cut my blond hair and gel it.

After that they leave me I lay on a table waiting for my stylist.

My stylist walks in and examines my body and she tells me to cover up with a bath robe and follow her.

She takes me to another room where she shows me a suit that is covered in yellow leafed twigs that have berries hanging off of them.

I put it on and my prep team comes back to add makeup so that I don't look poor like I actually am.

My stylist escorts me to a door and leads me through it where we enter a big room with a huge gate and 12 chariots liners up with two horses to each one. I find the District 11 chariot and see that Ruley is already there petting a horse.

She is wearing a dress that matches my suit, yellow twigs with berries hanging off of it. The dress goes to her knees and she is wearing a crown of twigs.

A female voice commands us to mount up and prepare for the parade.

The way she says it makes it sound like a celebration even though 23 of us will be dead in a few days.

The doors open and I catch a glimpse of the tributes from district 1 leave the room. They look like they are ready to kill.

I suddenly realize that Ruley isn't the one who might die first, I am.

Availa Mire, District 4:

The tributes from three are pulling out now and we are next.

I look my self over, not to bad. I'm wearing a Caribbean blue dress that has oyster peals stitched to it.

Hank has the same design with a blue tunic and purl stitched rope as a belt.

We pull out of the launch room and I wave at all the capitals tinny right and wave and blow kisses.

They eat this up if course and I know that one of these idiots will have to sponsor me.

I notice that everyone is now looking at District 5 who has just entered into the road.

"Don't waist your time on them, they will die in the bloodbath!" I think to my self. God, why bother even dressing up if they aren't even going to live long enough to sponsor.

I almost laugh when I see district 6 come out on the screen. They wear a white onesie that goes over their head. It's a bullet train!

We definitely look the best, I mean sure 1 and 2 were nice but we are stunning!

My friends at home told me not to get arrogant like I always do but I just laughed and told the peacekeeper to make them leave.

After I win I will be a god in district 4 and they will all praise me, to bad hank won't be there to see it.

Hank Loore, District 4:

Availa looks arrogant, no surprise to me of course. Back in the training center in four she would boats that if the instructor put us all in the games she would win without breaking a sweat, well that made a girl who volunteered last year very mad, and long story short Availa walked away with a broken nose.

I look at the big screen and see that District 10, who is dressed like a cow, is only pulling out now.

We arrive in front of President Snow when District 12 is pulling out. Availa is trying extremely hard not to laugh, the tributes from 12 are naked and covered in black coal dust.

After all the tributes arrive President Snow stands up and gives his long speech about why we are here and why it's are own fault for this. After that he honors our bravery and courage in participating, not like we had a choice.

We then ride back and enter one by one back into the launch room. As I am getting off my chariot and helping Availa off I look out and see the boy from 11 turn around and flip off President Snow.

There is no doubt that the Gamemakers are already planning his death in the games.


	4. Training

CH 4: Training

 **Alpine Fawson, District 7:**

I wake up in the very luxurious bed in the capital. It would almost be pleasant if I wasn't here for the Hunger Games.

I get up and head for the shower. They have about 50 buttons that do all sorts of stuff. I click 2 and hot water pours out mixed with purple body wash.

After the shower I put a towel on and walk out to find a Tribute outfit with two sevens on the shoulders.

I put it on and head to the dinning room, everyone is already there and eating.

Alex is stuffing his face with food. I sit down next to him and put one waffle on my plate and a spoonful of fried potatoes.

"That's it?" Alex says as he scoops more eggs onto his plate.

"I don't want to puke during training"I reply.

After we finish we head down to the training center where only 6 other districts have arrived.

We wait 20 minutes for the other 5 districts to show up. When they finally arrive Atla, the head trainer begins her speech about training.

Once she's finally done we begin.

I head over to the Archery station. I'm ok at it, I can hit the dummy on the side but not in the middle like I'm supposed to.

I walk over to the Axe station next and I excel at it. I cut off 3 dummies at the same time and throw two axes at the same time and they lodge into the dummies scull.

Next I head to the knife throwing, I thought I might be good at it because of the axes but I'm actually not. I hit three dummies all in the legs and arms. Definitely not knives.

I walk over to the martial arts station and learn a few useful moves and the instructor said that I might have a orange belt in karate.

I try a few more stations and then it's lunch.

I sit with a group of all the girls and they talk but won't let any guys join the table. I think their up to something but only tell us girls to sit here for the rest of the training, yep definitely up to something.

 **Alex Murphy, District 7:**

I see Alpine sitting with just about every other girl at lunch. I walk over to join her when she shakes her head. I was extremely confused but I didn't ask.

I walked over and sat with the boy from 10 and boy from 6. Their names were Warrick and Murray. I feel like I would've been friends with them, you know if we didn't have to kill each other.

After lunch we get back to training. I excel at axe throwing and axe combat. I guess living in Seven wasn't so bad. I mean compare to what I hear about twelve and eleven, I think I'll stay in Seven, if I return home at all. Warren was pretty good with a sword and Murray was working on his camouflage skills. I glance over at Alpine, she's practicing anything and everything. She was really good with a bow and ok at throwing knives. She then comes over to my station.

"You done with the axes?" She asks.

"Yeah...sure go ahead." I reply.

"Great." She says as she picks up two aces and hurls then into the dummy's skulls.

I hope I'm not the one that has to face her in the arena, I said to my self.

The training ended shortly after I stepped onto the elevator with both from 1, 2, and Alpine. It is a fairly quite ride, 1 and 2 are the first floors so it's not to log for them. We zoom up to the third floor, where our stylists, escort and mentors are waiting. District Sevens had two winners in 16 years. A drunk man named Corbin and a drug addict girl named Verona. Both just eat and walk back to their rooms. No inspirational chats tonight I guess.

I get back to my room strip down and lay in my bed. In two days we will present a skill to the game makers. I hope I get above a 7 otherwise I might as well be killed now.

 **Kara Holms, District 10:**

The 2nd day of training was working to my advantage.

I had decided to pretend to be weak and frail so the others would right me off and not give me a second look.

Even Warrick stood clear of me, he had made friends with the boy from 6 and the boy from 7.

I walked over to the archery station. I picked up the bow and purposely missed my target. The careers laughed, good. To them I'm a weak girl that can't do anything. In reality I've gotten quite good with a spear without showing the others. My district has won one out of 16 hunger games. I intend on being the 2nd.

At lunch I deliberately sat alone and cried fake tears. The others either gave me looks of pity or started chuckling. I continued the act for the rest of the day.

Once the day was over I went back to our floor and went straight to my room and sobbed loudly so everyone on my floor would hear.

 **Warrick Stocks, District 10:**

I wake up to another cry fest of Kara's. Oh my God is she annoying, I know she won't even make it in the first hour if not the first minute. I know I won't kill her, that would make me unfavorable and lose any sponsors I could get.

Anyway breakfast is uneventful, only our mentor saying that this our last chance to practice before scoring.

I walk in and immediately see Alex and Murray at the trap station I decide to join them. I know there can be one winner but it's better going into the arena with an alliance.

The careers will obviously team up as they do almost every year.

I look over and see the girl from one staring at Kara like a meal. Fine by me, just means I don't have to kill her when we go in.

At lunch one of the career boys starts yelling about how he will kill us all and some dumb ass crap like that.

I wonder what it's like to train your whole life to kill other children, it's absolutely sick. This whole game is sick, I can't believe the Capital Citizens actually like watching children die.

The day went by fast with not much eventful happening.

We rode back to the tenth floor where I ate as much as I humanly could than went back to my room climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	5. CH 5: The Scores

CH 5: The Scores

 **Eaton Ore, District 9:**

I wake up to a horrific image of me being cut down by the boy from 1. It is around 5 in the morning and the Presenting to the Judges starts at 8:30.

I get up and walk into the bathroom. I'm in my boxers and I look in the mirror. I look like every other nobody from 9, skinny, tan skin, blonde hair. Everyone in 9 looks this we because we are in the sun the entire day harvesting grain.

I throw off my boxers and get in the shower. I carefully hit different buttons spaying lavender body wash and than it gets rinsed off.

I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist and I walk back into my room to find my mentor standing there.

District 9 has won one game in the past 17 years and he only won because he hid the whole time and the other two finalists killed each other.

"Your training uniform is ready." He says handing it to me.

"Um a little privacy." I said glancing at him stare at my lower abdomen. Did I mention this guy was the creepiest guy in District 9?

"Better get used to

It boy. No privacy in the arena." He responds

Before I know it he lunged forward and grabbed the towel and yanked it off of me.

I scrambled to cover my self up as he watched me creepily.

I put on my boxers as fast as I could and then put the rest on. My mentor was for sure insane.

I walked to the dining room and sat down quickly. I began eating and than was joined by my mentor and Shailia. We all ate and than we were sent down to wait for the Gamemakers to judge us. I sat down towards the back row next to Shailia and waited.

 **Shailia Alan, District 9:**

I waited while the other tributes entered the Training room.

There goes the boy from 8. That means I'm next. I really don't know what I'm going to do.

I'm called not to shortly after the boy from 8, he must have done something quick.

I enter the room and see the Gamemakers sitting above me.

I walk over to the camouflage section and paint myself the same color and texture as the tree. A few of the Gamemakers can't even see me when I've finished.

I am dismissed and I walk out and straight to the elevator and hit the 9th button.

Later that evening when we all have arrived, we turned on the tv to watch the scores.

They were read like this, girls first boys second.

District 1: 9

District 1: 10

District 2: 8

District 2: 9

District 3: 4

District 3: 5

District 4: 9

District 4: 10

District 5: 5

District 5: 6

District 6: 7

District 6: 4

District 7: 6

District 7: 8

District 8: 5

District 8: 4

District 9: 6

District 9: 5

District 10: 4

District 10: 5

District 11: 4

District 11: 6

District 12: 2

District 12: 3

I guess a six isn't so bad, the ones from 12 got a two and three.

Everyone congratulates us with the, "You weren't the worse ones." and the "Good luck." They all think we will die in two days, clearly.

Tomorrow is the interviews and if I don't get someone to like me I might as well go home in a casket right now.

I jump in bed and dream of 9 and my family and me returning as the victor of the 17th Hunger Games.


End file.
